This invention relates to a spray valve and in particular to a valve for controlling the flow of fluid from a reservoir.
There are numerous agricultural and contracting operations in which tank trucks are used to selectively spray liquid from a reservoir along particular paths where the liquid may produce some beneficial results. Spray valves which are easily controllable by a single operator from a central location such as the cab of a spray truck have been extensively used. Such operations are often conducted in a sandy or dusty environment and so utilise individual spray valves which are designed and fabricated to minimise the possibility of valve malfunctions resulting from the jamming of the valve mechanism by dust or sand. It is also desirable to utilise a valve of simple design and few parts so as to minimise the cost of construction, operations and repairs. Furthermore, as spray valves are often used on mobile operations, air operated spray control valves need to carry additional equipment to operate the valves such as air compressors or a source of compressed air.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a spray valve which requires few moving parts and can be used on a truck or vehicle without the need for additional equipment.